The Mirror of Erised
by omnomnivore
Summary: It's Harry first year of Hogwarts at Christmas time. The Mirror of Erised is found. Dumbledore's talk with Harry and what he really sees in the mirror. Dumbledore's POV! Oneshot.


The Mirror of Erised

A/N: A short little thing that came to me as I watched the first Harry Potter movie this morning.

Disclaimer: I directly quoted most of this from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I do not own it, duh!

* * *

I knew Harry had been going to the Mirror for a couple of nights and I had guessed he would go back. I was on my way there now. I walked past the library and saw Argus standing watch. I chuckled to myself as I continued on my way. As I slowly opened the door, I found Harry sitting on the floor looking into the mirror.

I sighed and quietly said "So – back again, Harry?"

I saw the poor boy jump with fright as he looked at me. "I – I didn't see you, sir." he stuttered.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." I smiled even though it was a sad smile. I went and sat on the floor and enlightened him "So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir." he said with a small, relieved smile on his face.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" I questioned with the intent of making him think. Ah, I surprise myself with my ways of torture.

"It – well – it shows me my family –" he said, trying to figure out what it did.

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."

"How did you know?" he asked, fearful once more.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," I said gently, calming Harry. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" I asked in hopes he would guess. He however shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself. Does that help you?" I explained in a simple manner.

He thought for a moment and said "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."

"Yes and no. It shows us more or less the most deepest desires of our hearts. However, this mirror wil give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." I clearified for him. All the while though, I was thinking of how I had been one of those men who had wasted away in front of it.

"The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you put on that admirable cloak and get off to bed?" I said also remembering how I dwelt on the image in the mirror and the dreams I had.

Before Harry went off, he asked me another thing "Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so. You may ask me one more thing, however." I smiled at him as he looked at me.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" he asked, curious.

I looked at him and answered "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks." He just stared at me as if I were insane, I am but that is not the point. I clearified for him "One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People inist on giving me books."

He turned and left. I turned to look in the mirror and saw what I have always seen, Gelert and I in an embrace after we made love. I had on a pair of woolen socks though. I let my tears fall and whipped them away. As I had said, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. I sigh and walk back to my office.

- - -

Two days later I'm sitting at my desk when a snowy white owl flies to my window. I open it and wait for it land. She holds out her leg and I take off the parcel. I give her a lemon drop and she flies off.

I sit back down and open the package. A note falls out and reads,

_Dear Headmaster,_

_Happy Late Christmas!_

_Harry_

I open the package to find a pair of marron, woolen socks. I smile to myself and go back to finishing my letter.


End file.
